virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Llewelyn
Anna Gwyneth Elise Llewelyn is a resident of Venus Island, and good friends with the island's owner, Rachel. History Anna was born on the fifth of August, 2001 in Cowbridge, in the Vale of Glamorgan, Wales. Raised alongside her slightly younger brother by her parents, Jordan and Amber Llewelyn, Anna enjoyed having a number of family members attending school with her; not only her brother, but Kelly and her brother and sister also. She found herself in a tight-knit circle with Kelly and Helen, and later Rachel. Anna was always the one to protect her friends - even Rachel - against bullying and such things, and earned herself a reputation as "the tough tomboy-looking girl". There were more than a couple of instances at school where she defended herself and her friends with her fists; she once punched a boy in the nose for trying to "start on her", and even punched another boy for trying to steal her baseball cap during a school trip. Both herself, Kelly, and Helen were a common sight together not only at school, but during swimming lessons on the weekend; the three girls attended the same swimming school as each other, and Anna was especially competitive against Helen. Kelly would often hang back, however, due to her slower speed and also because she was concerned of getting kicked in the face. Upon being invited to Venus Island, Anna quickly accepted the invitation and began to try to convince Kelly to come along with her and Helen. Helen had also accepted the invitation as quickly as her, but Kelly took a little more convincing. Physical Description Anna has a short but fit build, with an averagely-sized bust. Her eyes are a bright amber, and her short hair is dyed a bright lavender-purple. While she mostly wears her hair normally, she has been known to make short pigtails out of the back of her hair, behind her ears. It is known that Anna's natural hair colour is ginger, although she does not like to have ginger hair. Anna chooses only to wear makeup for special occasions, as she considers it a waste of time to put on every day for the sake of it. When wearing makeup on special occasions, she will simply enhance her face rather than add any bright colours to it. Anna has a great sense of balance, which comes in useful very much when surfing. She can be somewhat clumsy when not concentrating, however. She also has a habit of placing her arms on her hips when annoyed, waiting, or posing for a photograph. Suffering from much the same problem as Rachel, Anna's "resting bitch face" makes her appear to be cross or angry when she is in fact not. While this no doubt helped her against bullies during school, today she does not find any upside for it. As a result, she will make an effort to at least smile a little bit so as to avoid being mistaken to be angry. Anna likes to dress somewhat like a tomboy at times, and prefers clothing that shows less skin. She will often wear short-sleeve t-shirts rather than crop tops, and leggings or shorts rather than skirts. Similarly, Anna prefers tankinis or one-piece swimsuits over regular bikinis; she will tend to wear regular bikinis on hotter days, however. Much like Kelly, Anna chooses to stay away from jewellery, but has no problems with accessories. She will often wear her characteristic dark purple bandana when playing sports; it is assumed that it is similar to Hannah's glove in that regard, but Anna has not mentioned anything of it being lucky. She also owns a white fur trapper hat with pompom tassels, brought with her from Wales, but this has not gotten any use in the Hawaiian sun. Health, Hygiene, and Voice Anna is a healthy individual thanks to her dedication to keeping fit and active. Her diet consists of almost all healthy foods, but she likes to treat herself with her favourite sweet foods as a reward for having done something well, such as winning a game of beach volleyball or cycling around the entire island in record time. She keeps to her sleep schedule, although she tends to wake up later than most others. Her memory is good, but she can be a little forgetful at times. Just like Kelly, Anna has a Welsh accent; unlike Kelly, Anna can also be quite loud. She tends to speak quite quickly, especially if she is in a hurry, but will get the message and slow down a little if she is continually asked to repeat herself. Her voice is somewhere in between low-pitched and high-pitched, somewhat adding to her tomboy vibe. Personality Anna has a sober attitude to life, and believes that working hard is guaranteed to yield favourable results and fortune eventually. She is an optimistic and extroverted person that can always see the bright side in everything. She has a somewhat bland sense of humour, finding regular and run-of-the-mill jokes funnier than anything especial, such as sexual or dark humour. She is capable of viewing situations from the perspective of others when empathising with them, and will incorporate this as well as her understanding of other aspects of the issue in making a judgement. She is very brave and persevering, and will always seek to protect her friends from any perceived threats or dangers. While she is a kind-hearted individual, she will only truly show it in serious situations; else, she will pretend be less soft and emotional than she really is. She makes a good leader as well as being productive and effective in a team, and makes sure to be fair to all. However, she can sometimes be quite imprudent and reckless when concerning herself, especially involving sports. Additionally, she can take offence easily, and will sometimes take some time to forgive another if they have done something wrong. Likes and Dislikes Being a very athletic and sporty individual, Anna loves nothing more than to play a variety of different sports. Her favourite activities on Venus Island include beach volleyball, cycling, swimming in the pool and the sea, jogging around the island, climbing the trees in the jungle, and surfing. She is very competitive, especially when playing beach volleyball with Kelly against Hannah and Rosalie. Anna has had a great interest in surfing since she was a young girl, and ended up purchasing a surfboard at the age of twelve even though she could not use it anywhere. She could not possibly leave it behind when moving to Venus Island, and she has never stopped using it since. The surfboard is a light blue with a darker blue and gold around the edges; in the centre is a dark blue hibiscus flower design, with two dark blue thin stripes extending to the top and bottom. Anna also enjoys swimming, although for more competitive reasons than Helen. She enjoys being in the water so much that it is almost as common for her to be wet as it is for her to be dry. She is a very skilled swimmer and will often assist, when necessary, Helen on lifeguard duty. She has a notable affinity for gradient colours, and is captivated by anything involving a colour merging into another colour. She has gone on record as saying that her five favourite gradients are, in the following order: blue and purple, green and aqua, cyan and blue, red and orange, and yellow and blue with aqua in the middle. She is not fond of rainbow gradients, however, as she considers too many colours to clash with its appeal. She is also unimpressed with gradient involving white, grey, and black, as she does not consider them to be true colours. Anna likes to listen to "workout music", which can range from various different pop songs to her favourite house music. Her favourite song, Paradise City by Pop Up!, reminds her specifically of the physical education lessons at school that the class would get to use the school gym; the song reminds her of her excitement to work out in that gym at school, which in turn strengthens her motivation as she works out today. Many of her favourite songs have a similar nostalgic effect of reminding her of her childhood, even though she is still only eighteen years old. Anna is rather uncultured, one could say, in regards to films, television shows, and books, and has no interest in watching them by herself. She will occasionally watch a film with other islanders, however, so long as a summary of the plot sounds somewhat interesting to her. As well as her bandana and surfboard, Anna has some other prized possessions also. Ever since she grew out of it at an early age, she has kept her old one-piece swimsuit with a blue and purple gradient design due to being unable to throw it away. She will occasionally dig it out and appreciate it for a moment or two, reminiscing on the good old days at swimming school with Helen and Kelly. Anna has a number of pet peeves, most of which she feels quite strongly about. The most prominent pet peeve of hers is her vehement dislike towards being sexualised; Michelle once suffered at the hands of Anna - literally, as she slapped her - for making an off-hand sexual joke about Anna liking watersports. She also very much dislikes cold water - although cool water is bearable - and dirtiness, especially from mud. Relationships and Family Aside from the original circle of friends that she had during school - herself, Kelly, Helen, and Rachel - Anna has managed to meet a number of new friends since moving to Venus Island. Not only is she able to relate with Taylor, Michelle, Lisa, Madeleine, and other islanders who work out and like to exercise, but she is also good friends with Kourtney; the pair like to sometimes have diving competitions in the deep end of the pool, and the other islanders will rate their attempts. Unlike Kelly's indecisiveness, Anna can immediately say that Kelly is her best friend, both due to the fact that they are cousins but also due to how close they are. Anna is the sort of person who can develop a friendly rivalry with anyone who she competes with, and so she has a lot of them; Hannah and Rosalie in beach volleyball, Kelly in running fast, and Kourtney in diving. Stephanie is Anna's "second best friend", and was her biggest friendly rival up until she left the island in September of 2017. Anna actually looked up to Stephanie, as she was a swimmer and an athletic individual just like her. She learnt a lot of things about exercising, working out, and swimming from Stephanie, and was very upset when her role model announced that she was leaving the island. Anna has kept in regular contact with Stephanie since she left, and makes sure to keep reminding her every so often to come back. Anna keeps in contact with her parents also, as well as her brother. She likes to tell her parents all about what she has been up to, and will occasionally ask Lucy to record her surfing or playing sports so that she can show her parents what she has been doing. Social Life Anna can be quite sociable when she is not fully engaged in her sport. She enjoys talking to others and hearing what they have to say, especially if it concerns something she likes. A conversation with Anna about swimming or surfing can end up going on for hours if it is allowed to - she can get distracted quite easily - but Anna will not complain at all. She can be quite impatient, however, and somewhat judgemental of strangers. She loves to associate with other athletic individuals such as Stephanie, Madeleine, and Taylor, but of course does not turn down more different individuals such as Mackenzie and Kourtney. She initially distanced herself from those who she judged to be "too posh", such as Harriet and Natalie, but eventually realised that she was wrong to do so. For one outside looking in, it would seem to be the case that Anna treats her friends worse than she does strangers. However, Anna only pretends to be somewhat cold or mean sometimes because she does not want to come across as "too soft". She will always treat strangers with kindness, unless they have done something wrong to her. Romantic Life Anna is asexual, and she also claims to be aromantic. She does not believe that she can fall in love with anyone, and finds the concept of sexual intercourse - and especially male genitalia - to be repulsive. She also distances herself from anything sexually-oriented, such as revealing clothing and even underwear; although the latter she claims to be more because she can move easier without it. Due to her sexuality, Anna is a virgin, and has no plans for this to change. She also sees no appeal in engaging in autoeroticism, and very rarely experiences arousal; the times that she does, however, she considers it to be like an itch in that it is vaguely annoying. Behaviour Anna has no trouble expressing her annoyance towards someone or something should she become irritated, and may even respond by slapping or threatening to slap the individual in question. However, when she is sad, she will try to appear not so in front of others, and will do her best to avoid crying until she is alone. Being a brave person, Anna will seek to protect herself and her friends from any perceived danger. Although she is not skilled in self-defence, she will still confront the danger unless someone else does so first. Thanks to her sexuality, Anna does not like talking about sex. She considers it more than a little strange, as well as disgusting, and she will attempt to change the subject or exit the conversation should the topic of sex arise. She also does not like to be flirted with, and will always reject any flirtatious comments or remarks made towards her either vocally, or with a slap if the comment was particularly obscene or salacious. She is capable of performing well to some extent under pressure, but too much pressure will cause her upset. Peer pressure and humiliation will also cause her upset, especially anger, and she will usually respond with a swift exit and/or a slap. She is mature enough to understand her wrongdoings, however, and she will seek to ease any guilt she feels by making amends where possible. Anna can only sometimes take criticism well; one must sit down and talk to her about it to have the best chance of having her take it in. An casual comment or off-hand remark criticising her will cause her to respond with annoyance the majority of the time. She will also appear to dismiss praise with some embarrassment or othernise nonchalance, hiding her actual liking of being praised. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics When not slowed down or made to slow down, Anna is often quite ruled by emotion; it is only once she stops and thinks that she is most level-headed. When around friends, she is much more laid-back, plain-spoken, and sometimes reckless; her sense of self-control only really flares up when around strangers. Anna is an atheist, but is somewhat spiritual, describing herself as a humanist. She believes that there is no such thing as a higher being, an afterlife, or the supernatural, and that science and ethics are more important than faith or dogma. Her zodiac sign is Leo, although she does not believe in astrology. Views and Opinions While she understands the value that marriage may have to others, Anna does not like the idea of marriage herself, nor does she like the idea of having children. Additionally, although she does not necessarily understand the concepts that it involves, she is supportive of LGBT people where there is science to back it up. Anna does not particularly care for politics, claiming that "as long as they're a decent person, they're good in my book" in regards to politicians. She also does not particularly care for religion, although she has come to understand the appeal of religion and faith thanks to her friendship with Taylor. She does not mind drinking alcohol, but limits herself to a small amount at any given time so as to avoid getting drunk; having once experienced a hangover after drinking too much, she has vowed never to do so again for as long as she lives. Anna's motto is: "We all have this perfect picture in our minds about how things are supposed to be. That's why we all end up being disappointed." This is a reference to her humanism spirituality, and how she believes that you have to work towards and make things happen rather than just sitting back and waiting for them. Anna claims that she does not have a biggest accomplishment, stating how she is proud of all of her accomplishments equally. The majority of these accomplishments are related to her sporting ability and dedication; she will often bring up her and Kelly winning more beach volleyball games than Hannah and Rosalie in regards to her biggest accomplishment, however. Despite being averse to the idea of showing off her body, Anna is still quite self-confident for the most part; while she will not show off her body, she will not hide it away as such. However, she is to some extent insecure of her breasts and buttocks, and has expressed to her close friends her desire to one day reduce the size of them. She believes that they are "too big", and is sure that she will not be sexualised as much if at all in the future if she undergoes these surgeries. She also claims that she will be more streamlined, and will be able to swim faster. Dreams and Talents Anna has only two personal goals and ambitions: to keep working hard on her fitness and sporting ability, and to beat her own records. While she does have a lifelong dream of becoming a professional swimmer - or, failing that, surfer - she does not consider herself ready for it yet. She wants to first keep on training her ability and improving her performance, and she also wishes to undergo the aforementioned breast and buttocks reduction surgeries before she considers "going pro". Her only goal in life is to make herself, her family, and her friends proud; just as beating her own records provides her with great satisfaction and fulfilment, so does the approval of those who she surrounds herself with and is close to. Even at a young age, since she first learnt to swim, she would thrive from the praise and congratulations she would receive from her mother and father after winning competitions and receiving high grades at swimming school. Secrets, Regrets, and Fears Anna's greatest fear is paralysis; the concept of being paralysed instils great fear into her, and as a result she is terrified of sleep paralysis as well as injuries and diseases that cause or could cause paralysis to any degree. She attributes this fear to her complete and sole reliance on activity as her reason to live, and paralysis would rob her of this ability - she has even gone on record as saying that, if she ever ends up paralysed, she would want someone to end her life as soon as possible. She is also quite scared of suffocation, as the idea of not being able to breathe is very unsettling for her. Additionally, clowns will cause her considerable upset thanks to a traumatic encounter as a child with a man in a clown costume; Anna once ended up being separated from her parents at the mall for a short time, during which she encountered a man dressed up as a clown. After being distracted by her parents picking her up, Anna then tried to tell them about the clown, but the clown had suddenly and mysteriously disappeared. She only truly realised this fear after a viewing of The Sarah Jane Adventures episode "The Day of the Clown", which caused her to have nightmares for some time afterwards. Anna does not have many, if any, significantly deep secrets. A secret that involves her, but is unknown to both parties, is that Anna and Hannah are actually distantly related. Another secret that Anna would much prefer to keep hidden is the moment when she suffered a bikini malfunction during a diving competition with Kourtney; after she resurfaced from a deep dive, her bikini bottoms came loose and were almost dragged entirely from her waist into the water until Anna caught them and pulled them up again. This moment was very embarrassing and humiliating for her, and the islanders who did witness the event had to swear to her not to bring it up or talk about it unless they wanted to be "beaten up". Category:Characters Category:Cynerice's Characters